Chisaki Lane
History Chisaki's birth is a bit of a mystery. Gim was pregnant with her, records do not show exactly what occured, only that in the end, Forge ended up with the baby, and named her, Chisaki. The Pack came back and took the baby from Forge. Chisaki was then raised by Gim, Renagade and Remmy. she grew rather quickly a genetic defect from Renegade's mutated blood. she also had a pecular ability to heal rather quickly. Ren and Gim soon both left Midian..leaving a rather scared and alone Chisaki to the Pack...but she held the Pack accountable for her parent's leaving, and so, she left them to try life on her own...and she faield miserably at it. Remmy too had vanished, and jsut as Chisaki was ready to give up all hope, she found someone to take her in. Daeynaries Lane had never been able to have children of her own. As the Princess of the Dolls, when had she had time? and here was a small young Hybrid, asking about her shoes. Daey played off inocent "i am a baker" she told the child when asked her profession. Chisaki followed the Princess of the Dolls everywhere, curious about her. Daey eventually found out Chisaki was a homeless orphan, her heart broke at teh news. Daey decided there and then to Adopt Chisaki and make her into her own daughter. from that day forward, the two were family, Daeynaries and Chisaki Lane. in the time that came after that, Chisaki slowly began to learn more about her past, about Forge. He claimed that he had been set to Marry Gim, thus declaring himself her step father. she was a daddy's girl, born and raised, and with Ren gone, she welcomed forge into the position with open arms. Daey was less then pleased but accepted it. Daeynaries, now a mother, also decided her time with the Dolls would have to end. she spoke with Mayor Steel and the two designated the old abandoend Zoe's as a palce for Daey, her current boyfriend Cameron and Chisaki to open their restaurant and bakery, the Midian City Kitchen. time again passed, people came and left Chisaki's life, Daey remaining the only constant.....until a young man appeared in midian, his soft south african accent and cedar scent attracting chisaki to him. a perculiar blond boy, she couldn't stay away from him. Ehan Cosntantine, he was the same age as Chisaki, and was immediately enthralled with the Hybrid. the two dated for several months before a little....mishap occured causing the conception of their daughter, Kaeytlyn. They were engaged and amrried shortly after. Not long before the wedding, Chisaki met a small boy of 11 years, Dmitry. he was an orphan run away to midian. he asked her for Change on a rather bad day and received a yelling at. Chisaki of course realizing she was being quite the....bitch, took Dmitry with her to the Community center and made a life altering choice for the both of them..she hired him as a Kitchen boy, and she hired him as a live in babysitter. after several months, Dmitry, Chisaki, and Ethan grew very close, and it was not long before Chisaki and Ethan officially adopted Dmitry into their growing family. Character's Personality Chisaki is a rather..off the wall sort of character. she is subject to mood swings and blackouts. she often is a cheerful ball of furry happyness, but on occasion can be moody. when around people from the Original Saki's past she acts as hte old one would have. for example, with Shadey she is very loving and snuggly, same with Ghandi. she tries to inhibit these reactions, trying to insist she is her own person, but at times and with certain people, the feelings are not so easily tossed aside. She tends to keep other feelings locked inside,causeing her to sometiems mentally shut down and go on rampages of either feral rage, or attacking without knowing she is. Chisaki is fiercely loyal to thsoe she calls family, which is alot of people. she tends to act without thinking for the msot part, but usually means well. She's a very big Daddy's girl, ven after Ren left her and came back ,she immediately forgave him. she contineus to call Forge and now Brandon herdads as well, mainly because she always fels the need for a father figure, it is what makes her feel safe. Chisaki has a very well known shoe fetish. she can often be spotted eyeing shoes, most Notably, Chandra's. Chisaki is also a loud mouth, she is constantly speaking her mind, which usually results in her either getting shot, beat up or cussed out. Fighting Background Chisaki was trsaiend while she was with the Pack by her father and his brother. Once she left, she learned from watching others for a long time. she was then ocne more traiend to fight by Kat. Chisaki has more prowess with a blade then anything else. she always carries a dagger on her person, she has also followed in Forge's footsteps and begun keeping poison tipped needles on her as well. she mgiht be small, and might not weigh much, but Saki is able to hold her own when she isn't rushing into a fight. when she uses her head and actually strategizes she is a force to be reckoned with. but for the msot part she attacks wildly, without thinking and usually ends up having her ass hadned to her. Memories Chisaki is a aprtial, or unfinsihed clone of Chisaki Nakajima, Gimme Lockjaw's sister. this process occured after her birth and thus is why the cloning failed....for the most part. Saki has dreams of the previous life, all of the most momentus occasions of Nakajima's life are imprinted in her mind. Chisaki of course despises it, but it has lead to some interesting relationships, msot notably to Nerio and Janus. it also lead to her ultimate betrayal of KAOS. it has also lead to a tight knit friendship with Lukash Hallard and Mud of the Haulers, whom Saki adores. the two have now made a deal with Chisaki and the kitchen, she feed them, they get her supplies. Factions Chisaki co-owns the kitchen with her mother, Daeynaries. she is also a part of Sarcina, a venator. she used to be a Taksin in KAOS but her rank was taken from her when she betrayed them. She does however still communicate with Pera and KAt...though she appears to despise Chigaru. Allies and Enemies Chsiaki has a rather small lsit of general enemies: Chigaru, UAC, Ashagi, but mostly Stephan, Tres Asbrink, Nya Nightfire(she tried to steal Ethan Chi didn't like that), Adalay and Dui. Chisaki has either established with these parties her hatred or secretly harbours it. Friends: Kitchen workers, Sarcina, Most of KAOS, the Haulers, the Parish, Auntie, MPD...though she is not overly content about it, the former hounds, MArkko, most catwalkers, and the Pack much to her chagrin. Category: Characters